This invention relates to portable, hand-held grinders for reconditioning a curved surface of shafts and the like in place, without removing such shafts to a position adjacent a fixed grinding device.
In repairing large equipment in industrial settings, frequently, shafts and the like require a grinding operation on their surfaces. Portable hand-held grinders are difficult to accurately control and continuous belt grinders usually require complicated positioning devices for holding the belt against the surface to be ground. Such belt grinders are not portable and require removal of the shaft to a machine shop location.
There is a need therefore, for a portable continuous-belt grinding device which can be used in inconvenient locations, and physically at awkward orientation. The invention disclosed herein satisfies such need.